


Love Radio Tragedies

by Pastel_Emo_Smolbean



Series: Jøshler is forever with Scömiche [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Pentatonix, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Emo_Smolbean/pseuds/Pastel_Emo_Smolbean
Summary: Tyler Joseph-a not yet out gay teenagerJosh Dun-Most popular gay teenager at the schoolMitch Grassi-Josh Dun's best frenScott Hoying-Mitch Grassi's boyfrenBrendon Urie-Tyler Joseph's best frenRyan Ross-transfer student from England(just pretend) who falls in love





	1. Why...

Chapter One:Why…  
(Okay so this chapter and the next chapter are going to be the same day and same times just in different p.o.v.)  
Tyler  
Okay I'm at school finally. And there he goes, Josh Dun. I just can't help thinking about him every day. He is my hero. Josh is so cute and adorable. I just want him to be my boyfriend already. My parents can't know that I'm gay though. They would ki-  
“Hey Tyler” Brendon said walking up to me. “Oh, hey” I replied. “You were thinking about Josh again weren't you” Brendon said immediately. “What...how do you know me so well” I instantly regretted saying that, because Josh just happened to walk by as I said that.  
Now Josh is going to think I already have a boyfriend. That's the funny bit. There are only two people in this world who know I'm gay; one of them just so happens to be Josh.  
“Hey Tyler” Brendon yelled a little. “Shh, Brendon would you keep it down” I quietly said.  
Oh no no no no, Josh is walking this way how do I act like nothing happened. I can't just act like nothing happened, because something did happen.  
“Sup Tyler” Josh said, a little too loud so everyone was looking at us, ripping me out of my thoughts. “Hey Josh” I quietly said. “Really hey, a little too gay if I may say” Brendon whispered in my ear. After he said that I shoved him to the floor. Of course since I did that everyone turned their heads back to us. “Woah Tyler, maybe you need to calm down a bit” Josh said sounding surprised at my action. “Or maybe Josh I just need to be left alone” I said running off to the bathroom.  
What have I done. I just yelled at Josh Dun the most popular guy in school. And ugh I just pushed Brendon down to the floor in front of so many people just because of what he whispered to me.  
I just sat in the bathroom waiting for the first block to be over. “When is that stupid bell going to ring” I whispered to myself. “Hey Tyler can I talk to you” Josh said walking in. “Why would you want to talk to me, you're the most popular guy in school and I'm…I'm just a huge loser” I said a bit harsh but quiet at the same time. “I want to ask you one question and that's it, then I will leave you alone” Josh said shyly. “Okay you can ask me one question, and I would choose that one question wisely if I were you” I replied. “Okay…will you be my boyfriend” Josh asked quiet enough I almost couldn't hear him. When I heard the word boyfriend I couldn't believe what I was hearing. “Wait hold on…you Josh Dun the most popular guy in school is asking me Tyler Joseph the biggest loser at this school to be your boyfriend” I asked. “Yes, is that a problem and I wouldn't say the biggest loser” Josh said sternly. “I didn't say it was a problem did I…but now that I think about it, you and Brendon are the only two who know that I'm gay” I said. “You haven't even told your parents yet” Josh asked surprised. “Well not exactly” I replied. “I can come over to your house today and tell them with you, only…if you say yes to being my boyfriend” Josh said. “Yes I would love to be your boyfriend” I said in a romantic tone of voice. “Thank you thank you thank you, you won't regret your decision” Josh said so excitedly. “Okay calm down Josh you-” I got interrupted by Josh pulling me in for our first kiss together. “Wow I didn't expect that to happen” I said surprised with a smile plastered on my face. “I loved that” Josh said “I have been waiting to do that for so long”. “Wait what...you have wanted to kiss me for so long”. “Ever since I met you Tyler Joseph”.  
Wow I actually have a boyfriend. And my boyfriend just happens to be Josh Dun. I'm gonna die.  
“Are you having really deep thoughts right now” Josh asked. “Yes I am…do you want to know what I'm thinking about right now” I asked. “I would love to”. “Well…I'm thinking ‘bout you Josh”. “You are thinking ‘bout me” Josh asked confused.


	2. Thanks For Your Help

Chapter Two:Thanks For Your Help  
(This is going to be the exact same setting as the last chapter except in Josh’s p.o.v.)  
Josh  
Yay I'm late for school again. I love being late for school.  
The best part ‘bout being late is the teachers don't even care that I'm late. That's probably because I'm part of the richest family at this school. I do hate being in 7th grade though. The only reason for that is cause I'm the youngest in my family. There's Katie the oldest, next Kat, then Katelynn, her name is spelt weirdly, then the boys Jon, Jackob, Jackson, then me, Josh. I have a huge family. Lucky me I'm still walking to school with my other siblings that are in 8th grade, which means I have a lot of time to think. So let me explain my family further. Katie is the oldest, then Kat, Jon and Jackob are the same age, Katelynn is in 8th grade which she is exactly a month older than Jackson, then I'm the youngest and I'm in 7th grade.  
Finally we are at school.  
“See ya later Katelynn and Jackson” I suddenly yelled down the hall. “Bye little bro” Katelynn yelled back. “Remember don't cause too much trouble” Jackson yelled. Then we all headed down the hallways in separate directions.  
The 7th grade hallway. Tyler Joseph. Whenever I'm at school he is all I can think ‘bout.  
“Hey Tyler” I heard Brendon, Tyler’s best friend, say walking up to him. Sometimes I swear those two are dating. “Oh, hey” I heard Tyler reply.  
What is wrong with me I shouldn't be eavesdropping. But I can't help it.  
“You were thinking about Josh again weren't you” I heard Brendon say out of nowhere.  
Why would Tyler be thinking about me.  
“What…how do you know me so well” I heard Tyler say as I was walking by.  
Wait what Tyler Joseph was thinking about me, wow.  
At this point I had walked away so I couldn't eavesdrop anymore.  
Time to talk to him.  
“Sup Tyler” I said a little too loud while I was walking up to him so now everyone was looking our way. “Hey Josh” Tyler said quietly I almost couldn't hear him. Brendon whispered something in his ear that I couldn't really tell what he was saying. It probably was something really offensive because Tyler pushed him to the ground afterwards. “Woah Tyler, maybe you need to calm down a bit” I said loudly. “Or maybe Josh I just need to be left alone” Tyler yelled at me then ran off to the bathroom.  
Woah Tyler Jospeh just yelled at me, okay that was a little unexpected. Maybe I should go follow him. NO. What am I doing. I need to go follow him. I can't right now though. Everyone would stare at me even more, because they still are all staring at me. I need to follow him though. Not right now. After class. No in the middle of class.  
“Hey Bren can I talk to you for a sec” I asked Brendon while helping him off the floor. “Yeah sure…what did you need to talk about” Brendon asked me. “I kinda just wanted to talk about Tyler to someone I trust” I whispered in his ear, I made him jump backwards when I said Tyler’s name. “Okay just come with me” Brendon said while walking over to where I assumed was his and Tyler’s hangout area. “Okay so I want to ask Tyler to be m-my bo-bo-boyfriend” I stuttered out quickly. “Okay that is a brilliant idea he would love you even more” Brendon said too loud so everyone, again, turned their heads towards us. “Brendon keep it down…and want do you mean by he'll love me even more” I said quietly. “Oh, you see Tyler has had a crush on you ever since he first saw you” Brendon said quietly, almost a whisper. “Okay…so should I just go into the bathroom and ask him to be mine” I asked. “To be honest I think that would be the best way” Brendon said. “Okay I will do that then” I whispered to myself walking towards the bathroom.  
I can do this. What are you saying Josh you can't do this. There is no possible way that Tyler will say yes. Yes he will. Bren told you that he had a crush on you. I can't do this. Yes I can.  
“Ugh just stop” I yelled in the hallway, after everyone was in class. Lucky me that the bathrooms aren't even near any classrooms. “When is that stupid bell going to ring” I heard Tyler say as I was walking in.  
Well there's no turning back now.  
“Hey Tyler can I talk to you” I asked while still walking in. “Why would you want to talk to me, you're the most popular guy in school and I'm…I'm just a huge loser” Tyler said harshly. “I want to ask you one question and that's it, then I will leave you alone” I said shyly. “Okay you can ask me one question, and I would choose that one question wisely if I were you” Tyler replied. “Okay…” I hesitated “Will you be my boyfriend” no turning back now. “Wait hold on…you Josh Dun the most popular guy in school is asking me Tyler Joseph the biggest loser at this school to be your boyfriend” Tyler asked. “Yes, is that a problem and I wouldn't say the biggest loser” I said sternly. “I didn't say it was a problem did I…but now that I think about it, you and Brendon are the only two who know that I'm gay” Tyler said. “You haven't even told your parents yet” I had asked surprised. “Well not exactly” Tyler replied. “I can come over to your house today and tell them with you, only…if you say yes to being my boyfriend” I said. “Yes I would love to be your boyfriend” Tyler said in a romantic tone of voice. “Thank you thank you thank you, you won't regret your decision” I said so excitedly. “Okay calm down Josh you-” I interrupted Tyler by pulling him in for our first kiss. “Wow I didn't expect that to happen” Tyler said surprised with a smile plastered on his face. “I loved that” I said “I have been waiting to do that for so long”. “Wait what...you have wanted to kiss me for so long” Tyler said surprised. “Ever since I met you Tyler Joseph” I replied. I kept looking over Tyler he seemed to be really deep in thought. “Are you having really deep thoughts right now” I asked. “Yes I am…do you want to know what I'm thinking about right now” Tyler asked back. “I would love to” I replied. “Well…I'm thinking ‘bout you Josh” Tyler said and I was I shock. “You are thinking ‘bout me” I asked confused.


	3. Sup Boyfren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gets confused as to why Josh and Tyler are calling each other nicknames.

Chapter Three:Sup Boyfren  
(This chapter is going to be in both Tyler and Josh’s P.O.Vs  
Tyler  
I was walking to school and suddenly Brendon came up to me. “Hey Hey Hey Tyler” Brendon yelled in my face. “Bren calm down we are right next to each other” I said in a calming voice. “Oh yeah sorry about that” Brendon said almost whispering.  
I know just what Bren is going to ask me. He's just gonna asked what happened in the bathroom yesterday at school. That's it I beli-  
“So what had happened yesterday; like why did you push me down then yell at Josh and then after that you ran off to the bathroom” Brendon asked.  
I knew he was going to ask that.  
“Well I do have an explanation for that but it's really long so I will just text it to you” I said. “Okay that's fine with me” Brendon replied.  
-Timeskip to school-  
“Hey Jish” I yelled running up to Josh outside of school. “Oh hey Tyty” Josh replied. “What's with the nicknames” Brendon asked. “Should I explain or you explain” I said to Josh with Brendon right there. “Hello I'm still here I can hear what you guys are saying you know” Brendon yelled in front of us. “You” Josh whispered in my ear. “Okay so when I was in the bathroom yesterday after my big break down in front of everyone, Jish here came into the bathroom and asked me to be his boyfriend and of course I couldn't say no to him, I mean look at him he's so adorable” I said almost yelling. “Okay Tyler you need to calm your voice a bit” Brendon said to me. “Okay” I replied then pulled Josh in for a kiss. “Woah hey mister we are in front of a lot of people” Josh said pulling away from our kiss. “But” I said before Josh cut me off with a kiss. “Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay” I yelled excitedly and everyone turned their heads towards us like yesterday. “Woah Tyler i didn't know you could be that excited about a kiss” Brendon said. I pulled Josh back in for another kiss so everyone could see. “Guys everyone has their heads turn towards you and their jaws are dropped” Brendon said after we pulled away. He was right. Every single person had their head towards us with their mouth open almost drooling. “Okay so I say we get to class then” Josh said after a little.  
-Timeskip to after school-  
“Tyty do you want to come to my house today” Josh asked as soon as the last bell rang. “I would love to, since I get to meet your family” I replied. After that I went to my locker and got all my books for my homework out and put them in my bag. I had one of those shoulder bags because that's just how gay I am.  
Josh  
I'm so so so happy I got Tyty to come to my house after school well it already is after school so I just need to get my books from my locker. I'm really happy that Tyler is mine because he can help me with my homework. Just need to text him.  
JishBear-Hey Tyty would u mind meeting me in the parking lot my siblings r picking us up  
TyTy-okie I will be out there in a sec I have to talk to Mr. Wentz  
JishBear-Who's Mr. Wentz  
TyTy-I completely forgot u don't take Italian well he teaches Italian  
JishBear-okie we'll see u in a bit  
TyTy-okie Jish Bear  
Well that conversation went smoothly.  
Oh now I remember Mr. Wentz I was in his German class last year. Gosh that teacher knows so many languages like Italian, German, Spanish, Greek, and many others.  
I was walking over to his classroom when I heard yelling. It was Tyler yelling at Mr. Wentz in Italian. I couldn't make out what he was saying because the sounds were blocked by the door. If I could hear what they were saying I would know exactly what they are saying because I speak fluent Italian. I did catch a bit though I heard Tyler saying this “È necessario fermare bossing tutti in questa classe in giro, questo non è giusto. Voglio dire sicuro che siamo gli studenti, ma ancora, noi non ce la faccio più...beh almeno non posso la faccio più.”(You need to stop bossing everyone in this class around, this is just not right. I mean sure we are the students but still, we just can't take it anymore...well at least I can't take it anymore.) That's all I heard before I stepped away and the door was slammed open by Tyler. “Woah Tyler forse avete bisogno di calmarsi”(Woah Tyler maybe you need to calm down) I told him. “Josh sweetie you don't need to speak in Italian to me” Tyler said. Tyler then pulled me out to the parking lot where my siblings were waiting for me well us. “Come on hop in loser” Jackson yelled. “Jackson be nice and plus little Joshy has a friend” Katelynn yelled back. “Ok well Katelynn, Jackson, and Kat this is Tyler my boyfriend” I said. “I knew you would get a boyfriend sometime soon told you Jackson” Kat finally spoke up. “Hi” Tyler said shyly. I had opened the door for Tyler and he got in mumbling a little thank you. “Ok so Joshy are we taking Tyler home” Kat asked. “No we aren't I asked mom and she said that Tyty could come over” I replied. “Really Tyty that's his nickname for you Tyler” Jackson said. “Yes my nickname from Jish is Tyty and I love that nickname” Tyler said rudely to Jackson.


	4. Jish Bear's Family

Chapter Four:Jish Bear’s Family  
(Hello and welcome to Chapter Four)  
Tyler  
“Tyler my mom and dad only let us speak Italian in the house; don't ask me why because I don't know, so how good is your Italian” Josh asked me. “I can speak fluent, is that good enough” I asked. “Perfect” Josh replied and kissed my cheek.  
I'm about to step into my boyfriend’s house for the first time and meet all of his family. Now he has a big family. I only knew that. I know some of their names but not all of them. I know Kat, Jackson, Katelynn, and Jackob. I just need to figure out everyone else's names.  
Josh had opened the door to the house for me and I mumbled a little thank you. “Tyler è così bello conoscerti finalmente, Joshy ha detto così tanto su di te, il suo piccolo fidanzato”(Tyler it's so nice to finally meet you, Joshy has said so much about you, his little boyfriend)Mrs. Dun came up and said to me. “Egli ha detto molto su di me”(he has said a lot about me) I asked in a confused tone of voice. “Mamma si può andare preparare la cena per la famiglia che sto andando presento Tyler al resto della nostra famiglia”(Mommy can you go get dinner ready for the family I'm gonna introduce Tyler to the rest of our family) Josh asked his mom. “Non sapevo che si chiamava ancora tua mamma mamma Josh, perché non me l'hai detto”(I didn't know you still called your mom mommy Josh, why didn't you tell me) I asked Josh when his mom walked away. “Perché ero imbarazzato”(Because I was embarrassed) Josh replied. “Non c'è bisogno di essere imbarazzato Joshy Orso, chiamo ancora mia il mio mamma anche”(There is no need to be embarrassed Joshy Bear, I still call mine mommy also) I told Josh. “Va bene tyty grazie per dirmi che”(Okay Tyty thanks for telling me that)Josh said after I finished. “La signora Dun quando viene la cena sta per essere pronti perche 'sono veramente fame”(Mrs. Dun when is dinner going to be ready cause I'm really hungry)I asked. “Tyler può si prega di venire qui per un minuto”(Tyler can you please come here for a minute)Josh called from upstairs in his room. “Sì sto arrivando”(Yeah I'm coming)I yelled up to Josh. I ran upstairs to what I think was Josh’s room. It was. I just saw Josh sitting by his drum set playing a little beat. “Questo è davvero cool”(That's really cool)I said to Josh and he just looked up. “Tyler you don't need to speak Italian in my room” Josh said to me. “Ma parlando in italiano è divertente, mi piace”(but speaking in Italian is fun, I like it)I told Josh. “Okay well you can speak in Italian in my room only if you let me give you some love” Josh said.  
Oh no Josh non ne voglio sapere lo fa lui. Voglio dire, perché avrebbe dovuto ci sono solo nel 7 ° grado. Che non avrebbe alcun senso, perché in ogni caso la sua mamma è proprio sotto. Oh great I'm thinking in Italian again. But Josh wouldn't even want to do that so I have nothing to worry about.  
“Va bene Josh ma solo una volta”(okay Josh but only once)I told him. I went over to Josh and sat on his lap.  
L'ho sentito e lui era difficile.  
“Did I do that” I asked. “Maybe” Josh said. “Jiiiiiiish tell me the truth” I pleaded. “Fine you did” Josh said. “Okie then how can I help” I asked. “Come vuoi aiutarmi Tyler” Josh asked.  
(I'm done typing out the translations so you will just have to guess what they are saying in Italian)  
“Yay Sono così felice che ha parlato in italiano per me yay yay yay” I said excitedly. “Wow Tyler I didn't know you could be so happy with me speaking in Italian to you” Josh replied to me. “La tua voce suona così sexy quando si parla in italiano” I told him.  
Josh  
Wow Tyler just said my voice sounded sexy when I speak in Italian now that's nice to hear. I lov-like him a lot.  
“I love you” I said to Tyler.  
Why did I just do that. Ugh he hates me.  
“I love you too” I heard Tyler say. “Wait you love me too, I didn't expect you to say it back” I told him. “Josh come puoi pensare una cosa del genere. Non potrei vivere senza di te. Tu sei il mio ragazzo e ho voluto dire ti amo per un tempo così lungo, ma volevo solo vedere se è intenzione di dire prima e che hai fatto” Tyler told me. “Wow” was all I could get out before Tyler pushed his lips against mine. “Hey would you two please close the door when you're doing that” Jon said passing by. “Sorry” I yelled and got up from my seat pushing Tyler off of me and onto my bed, closing the door. “That was unexpected” Tyler told me.


End file.
